I will always serve you
by Tennsters
Summary: After being attacked my a mystical energy, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Anya, Xander and Spike find themselves lost in the land of Albion. Anya leads the women to seek out the help of her old friend, Gaius. Meanwhile, Xander and Spike run into Morgana's men, chasing after what appears to be an old man. What happens when the old man recognizes Spike? Will be eventually Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Merlin

**Chapter one**

The first thing Buffy felt when she awoke was the wet dew of the grass on her face and the distinct smell of...horse manure? She groaned out loud and as she began to open her eyes to take in her surroundings her sister, Dawn did the same.

"Dawn..." Buffy whispered, clambering to her feet and rushing to her side, noticing the graze to her head.

"You're bleeding."

Dawn took her slender fingers to the wound and winced.

"I'm ok...no permanent brain damage," she said, smirking.

The youngest sister quickly realised that she wasn't familiar with her surrounding, noting that her protector and guardian had obviously yet to notice. Closing her eyes briefly, Dawn swallowed the panicky feeling that was brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"Buffy, where are we?" Dawn asked, nervously.

Dawn's question made the slayer take in her surroundings in more detail. They seemed to be in a forest or meadow of some sort and all she could see was trees, grass and flowers. Her brows knitted in confusion.

"I'm not sure..."

"Are we still in Sunnydale?...I don't remember there being a forest like this.." Dawn asked another question.

"...I don't either," Buffy started.

She stood up from where she sat and noticed a path just ahead of them. Turning back to her sister, Buffy kneeled down.

"Stay here."

Buffy ran down the path and away from her sister.

"Yeah, I'll just be a sitting duck," Dawn muttered.

The slayer ran for only a couple of minutes before she came to a small lake. She instantly saw Anya and Willow sitting on the ground.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted.

She turned to see Buffy walking towards her. Relief washing over the witch.

"Buffy...I was beginning to think you would sleep the day away."

"Is Dawn ok? Where is she? She took a pretty bad bang to the head," Willow added.

She looked to one of her best friends, smiling at her concern.

"She is just down that path and as far as I can tell she hasn't got any other injuries."

Anya was uncharacteristically silent as her gaze landed on the view of the lake.

"Good...at least that's one less thing to worry about, right Anya?" Willow said, trying to engage the ex-demon in conversation.

"Right..." came Anya's absent-minded reply.

Buffy nodded and then frowned. If they were here then where were the others?

"Where's Xander?" she enquired.

The carpenter was with them at the time when they were attacked by that strange energy flash. Willow knew it was magic, there was no other explanation. However, what the witch didn't know was why. At least she knew Tara was left in the capable hands of Giles. She prayed that Glory didn't decide to attack them while they were in the middle of nowhere.

Willow looked to the slayer, whilst Anya's gaze remained fixed in front of her, as if she recognised something, maybe? It couldn't be possible though. Anya scoffed inwardly. Maybe there are forests like this in Sunnydale?

"We haven't come across them yet. I'm sure he is perfectly safe," Willow started.

Shifting on the spot, the witch looked away from Buffy briefly before continuing.

"Besides, Spike is still unaccounted for. If he isn't dust in this sun, I'm ninety percent sure he would begrudgingly keep him from harm."

"Spike hates Xander. He'd gladly watch him be bludgeoned to death," Anya stated, gaze still across the lake.

"...make that seventy-five percent sure."

No one noticed that the youngest of the scoobies was behind them until she spoke.

"Spike wouldn't do that," Dawn said.

The sound of her sister's voice made Buffy turn from her friends.

"I thought I told you to stay where we were? We don't know who is lurking around these trees!" Buffy stated, giving her best disappointed look.

The teen shrugged at her elder sister.

"And I didn't want to be monster food," Dawn replied.

That panicky feeling quickly intensified as she realised that Spike, and Xander were missing. What if Willow was right and Spike was a pile of dust? She couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them, let alone the one person who actually treated her like a normal human being and not the key. He wasn't your typical vampire, not that anyone else could see it or wanted to believe it. He showed emotions and cared more than some humans ever could. He didn't see things as black and white.

"Dawn, if Spike didn't have that chip in his head, he'd happily kill each and every one of us," Buffy said.

"That's not true and you know it isn't," Dawn argued.

"How long have you known him?"

"That doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does! I-we have known him for a lot longer than you have and he doesn't do anything unless it has any personal gain for himself," Buffy stated.

"You haven't spent time with him and if you did you'd see what he is actually like..." the teen whispered.

Tears glistened in Dawn's blue eyes as she wrapped her arms about herself. Buffy could see her sister was worried about the vampire. Buffy sighed. Standing in front of Dawn, she stroked her hair.

"I'm sure he's not dust, Dawnie. Spike's too resourceful to not find a way to...not go poof," Willow said, using her hands to emphasise the word poof.

"Willow's right," Buffy started.

Moving closer to the lake, the slayer took a look in the water, not noticing Anya still hadn't lifted her gaze from the sight ahead.

"Besides..We've got bigger problems right now. Like finding our way back from wherever in Sunnydale we are."

It was at that moment Anya saw it. The crest of Pendragon, waving proudly and strong from the top of the tower. It was hidden well amongst the trees.

"This isn't Sunnydale. Heck, we're not even in America, and possibly not in the right time," The ex-demon informed them.

"Anya...what are you talking about? We haven't time travelled...have we?" Buffy asked the group.

"That's crazy, but kinda cool if we have. I mean...IF we have, at least Glory can't get us here." Dawn said.

Anya looked at the teen, stone faced.

"There is no if about it."

Willow looked like she was weighing up the truth in her words.

"Anya...how did we-I mean, obviously that weird energy flash is responsible for this...I mean, I think it is. But how did we travel not only country but time period? That's one heck of a feat...even for the most experienced witch."

Anya sighed.

"Stupid Willow, assuming it was a witch and not a warlock responsible for this and not to mention very sexist."

"Hey! I'm plucking at straws here...you've stated an opinion and not backed it up with facts."

"Just because you think Spike might kill Xander, which is even crazier than the idea of us being in a different time period doesn't mean you should just go off on a whim, Anya," Dawn rambled, angrily.

"It isn't that far of a stretch to believe he would do that," Anya stated.

Dawn scoffed.

There was a moment of silence before Anya spoke again.

"...See that section of trees just over the lake? Look up and you'll see a tower."

They did as instructed as she continued to explain her theory.

"On top of the tower is a red flag with a golden dragon on it...that is the crest of Pendragon. Which only means one thing..."

Dawn and Buffy looked at her, puzzled. Willow, on the other hand was quickly cottoning on to the ex-demon's train of thought.

"...How can we be in Camelot?"

Buffy stared at her friend.

"Camelot? As in King Arthur, knights of the round table, Camelot?"

Willow looked back at the flag. She couldn't quite remember what the crest of Pendragon looked like but vaguely remembered there being a golden dragon.

"...If Anya's right, which I'm starting to get that icky feeling that she is...we're in the land of Albion. Late 5th or 6th century.."

Dawn, Buffy, Willow and Anya all looked at each other. How were they going to get back to their time?

OoOoOoOo

The sound of tweeting birds arrived at his finely tuned ears. A ray of sunlight reached his finely chiselled face, warming up his dead skin. Spike opened his eyes and as his skin became hotter and hotter he jumped up, running around with his hands over his face.

"OH god! Help me! I'm burning up!" Spike yelled; desperately searching for a bit of shade.

Xander looked up from his spot and noticed that there was no smoke or flames emanating from the bleached vampire. Weird.

"Spike..."

He was too busy trying to find that sanctuary, feeling the continual heat of the sun burning him.

"Spike," Xander said with more volume, rising to his feet.

Still being ignored, Xander grew impatient and decided that there was only one way to get the vampire's attention.

Xander's fist met Spike's uncovered cheek.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?!" he asked, incredulously.

"I shouted your name...what else was I suppose to do?" Xander replied, rubbing his bruised knuckles.

"Ouch..."

"I dunno, shout louder maybe?" Spike said, raising a brow.

Because the carpenter had punched the vampire, it had slowed his mental breakdown just enough for him to realise that he wasn't burning up like he should be.

"Wait a minute," Spike muttered.

He moved his hands up and down in front of him, checking his hair and touching his face. Spike looked to Xander and then back to his hands.

"Shouldn't I be a big pile of dust right about now?"

"Well done for the big observation, dead boy."

"Shut it, Whelp!"

Xander rolled his eyes as Spike begin to pace up and down the grass.

"Has to be a hell dimension...that's the only soddin' explanation," Spike stated.

The brown haired boy was about to reply when they were interrupted by an old man running past them, quickly followed by three men, dressed in black and chasing the old man on horses.

"After him! Morgana will see us dead if we don't bring him to her!" one man shouted.

Spike froze on the spot, confused.

"Morgana...why do I recognise that name?" he whispered to himself. A sense of familiarity washed over him.

The old man was slowing down, which made it all that much easier for the horsemen to catch him up. Spike realised he had to intervene and quickly began to run after them. He may be a cold blooded killer but he wasn't about to let the old man be out numbered.

"Come on, Xander!"

Xander followed gingerly. Spike hide behind a tree as one of the horsemen stopped to take a look around. The vampire could see the old man had fallen down a muddy ditch and the two other horsemen were hot on his trail. The man was struggling to reach for something in the distance.

Spike quickly pulled Xander out of the third horsemen's view.

"You're really going to get us killed, do you realise that?" he whispered hurriedly.

"An' do you realise those men are going to kill that older, less defenceless man if we don't do something?" he combated.

The boy took a look at the scene in front of him.

"They have weapons, we don't."

Spike smiled.

"Don't need em."

At that moment, the vampire stepped out from his viewing spot.

"Oi! Over here!" Spike shouted.

This caused all three horsemen to stop and turn around. They all looked Spike up and down, noting he was empty handed.

"We are not wasting time on someone when we have more important things to do," the horseman in front started.

"Melor, see to it you catch that old man...alive and me and Gallion will dispatch of...I am terribly sorry, what is your name?"

Spike smiled.

"Oh you won't be saying that in about thirty to sixty seconds...The name's Spike. And you are?"

"Agravain," The lead horseman stated, dismounting his horse.

Gallion followed suit. Xander gulped as he caught Spike's gaze.

_He wants me to join him? Is he crazy? _Xander thought.

Melor was getting closer to his target, when the old man muttered something, eyes briefly glowing a golden orange, sending his assailant flying into the tree.

Spike sighed.

"Ok, time's up."

And that was the last thing he said before he changed into game face, grinning.

Gallion's face grew a shade of pale, dropping his sword and running. Agravain looked stunned.

"A-A demon!" he yelled, backing away.

The vampire stalked towards the leader of the pack, revelling in the man's fear.

"Yeah...that's right. Demon. And one that's going to rip that pompous little head off if you don't start running."

Spike grabbed him by the collar, running his tongue on the sharp points of his fangs.

"You are a man of power, judgin' by the health of your horse...what I want to know is why are you chasing a defenceless old man?" he questioned Agravain.

While Spike had Agravain occupied, Xander took the opportunity to go running down the ditch...well rolling. Jumping up, he saw the old man struggling to catch his breath.

"Here, take my hand," He offered and slowly pulled the man up.

The old man coughed., noting his rescuer had an unusual accent.

"A thousand thank yous, my boy," The old man croaked

Xander shrugged.

"We're here to help...apparently."

The old man's hands turned from wrinkled to smooth, back to wrinkled. His brown eyes looked to the floor, spotting the blue bottle, he nudged Xander in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Be a dear and pick that bottle up will you?"

Xander looked to the man and then the bottle. Sighing, he carried out the request. As soon as he stood back up, the bottle was snatched out of his hand.

"A please or thank you wouldn't go amiss..."

The old man chuckled, drinking the potion and tossing the empty bottle aside. The potion stabilised his skin, leaving it old and wrinkled.

"Yes...perhaps it is my old age but don't expect manners from me anytime."

Spike threw the horseman to the floor, changing back to his human form. He crouched down, looking Agravain dead in the eye.

"Now you listen here an' listen good. I haven't killed a human for a long time, don't want the pain, you see?" he started, pointing to his head.

"But if I catch you sniffin' around this old man again or anyone who can't defend themselves, I'll gladly bear the intolerable pain...got it?

Agravain slowly nodded.

"Good...now sod off!" Spike sneered.

That was when Agravain seen it. That all too familiar glint in Spike's eye. He shuffled away as Spike made his way down the ditch and when the vampire was out of view, he smiled viciously to himself.

Spike had met Xander and the old man. He watched as Xander walked away from him, sat on a tree stump.

"All that to help him? He a bigger and more arrogant pain in the butt than you! And that's saying something..."

"He would've been killed if I didn't intervene," Spike stated

"And that wouldn't be so bad..." Xander muttered.

The old man glanced towards the men briefly and then took off his shoe.

Spike's eyes narrowed on Xander.

"Ok...I couldn't let him die."

They were interrupted by the old man coughing loudly.

"If you two are finished being selfish orges, you would help me get my shoe back on!"

"Orges?" Spike asked, looking to Xander.

Xander smiled.

"Told ya he was rude."

Spike shook his head and made his way over to the man.

The old man watched the vampire walk towards him, young boy behind him.

"Look mate. I did you a favour back there-"

"You mean we!" Xander interrupted.

"Xander..." Spike growled.

He groaned, looking back at the old man, catching his gaze. In that small moment, the old man kept his eyes on Spike's. The vampire tried to shift his gaze but found himself compelled to keep eye contact. It was then he noticed the old man's brown eyes weren't as old as the rest of his withering and creaky body. There it was again. That sense of familiarity. Something he couldn't put his finger on. And that same feeling of familiarity hit the old man as Spike's crystal blue eyes remained locked with his tired brown eyes.

Only he remembered. How could he not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Merlin

**Chapter two**

It didn't take long for Agravain to catch up to his men. The sound of his horse snorting caused Melor and Gallion to face their leader. Shame washing over him as he realised he had ran away from the demon, leaving Agravain alone. The feeling of shame was joined by fear. Even though Agravain was a brutal and cold-hearted leader, it was not him the men feared. For Agravain served Morgana; a highly powerful priestess of magic. They all knew how important it was to the priestess to capture the old man and they had failed.

Melor bowed his head.

"Sire...I regret my decision to run. If I had stayed and fought the old man would be in our possession by now."

Agravain nodded in agreement.

"I too regret running away, sire," Gallion added.

Their leader dismounted his horse, taking a sword out from his quiver. He held it up to the light, admiring how the sun bounced off. It made the delicate artwork stand out. Agravain passed the sword to Melor.

"You can make it up to me," Agravain said as Melor inspected the sword.

"How sire?"

Agravain smiled.

"The sword that you hold was enchanted by the Dochraid. One strike to a mortal and they die almost instantly. One strike to a sorcerer and it will cause a slow and agonising demise," their leader started.

"One strike to a demon...well who knows what will happen."

Melor and Gallion looked to their leader.

"Have we changed target, sire?" Gallion asked.

"No, no...just making a detour of sorts."

Morgana's right hand man clasped his hands behind his back as he explained their new plan.

"I want you to kill the demon and bring the old man to me."

OoOoOoOoO

"My feet are sore," Dawn whined.

"We haven't been walking that long, have we?" Buffy asked as she walked alongside her sister.

Willow looked to her watch. Pointless as it had been stuck on the same time the past ten times the witch had checked.

"...It feels like it's been two maybe three hours but I can't say for definite."

Buffy sighed. Anya was slightly ahead of the rest of them, scanning the area for the best route that would get them to Camelot.

"We need to keep going Dawnie...the sooner we get there the faster we can find the others and find a way back," Buffy said.

"You've changed your tune," Dawn said, her voice full of attitude.

"Spike's still harmless so he can't hurt any human, even if he is a soulless monster."

"I'd be more worried about Xander hurting Spike...those two haven't spent longer than an hour together and even then it almost ended in tears," Willow joked.

Dawn cast her gaze on Willow's and the witch silently gulped.

"...Sorry."

The teenager groaned once more as her tummy grumbled.

"I don't care how long it's been or how long it will take. I need to stop before my feet fall off..." the youngest of the group said while slowing her pace.

"And I'm hungry."

Anya came to a stop and looked to the sun.

"It's been half an hour and you haven't stopped moaning," she said.

Dawn shrugged. The distinct sound of an empty stomach could be heard.

"I want food and I know I'm not the only one."

Buffy looked sheepish.

"I am kind of hungry," she stated.

The ex-demon turned on the spot, looking Buffy in the eye.

"Ok! We can stop but you'll have to go hunting for some food which, depending on your hunting skills could take hours...in that time we could be more than half way to Camelot."

"I'm not hunting."

"Well has anyone else got any suggestions on how we get food?" Anya asked the group.

There was a moment of silence.

"I could magic us up some food?" Willow suggested.

"No Willow you can't do that!" Anya replied.

"Buffy doesn't want to hunt...magic is our only option. Unless you're offering to go bring in the dead animals; which we will have to skin ourselves?"

Dawn grimaced as did Buffy.

"Magic is never an option in Camelot...if King Uther suspects anyone of using magic he executes them...even if there is no proof. The man is a cold hearted monster. Didn't you ever read about him?" Anya replied.

Yet another moment of silence fell on the group.

"When was the last time you were here, Anya?" Willow asked.

It was Anya's turn to look sheepish. Truth be told, she had no idea who the ruler of Camelot was at the moment. Uthur, the sadistic ruler or his son Arthur. She was sure that the elder male would do everything in his power to make sure that in the event of his death, his only male heir to the throne would carry on his traditions and hatred of magic. After all, it was sorcerers who robbed him and his children of his precious wife, Igraine.

The last time Anya came here didn't end well for her and she regretted her action that day. Gaius was an old friend of hers who didn't judge her for being a demon. He fought to protect her from Uther's grasp and the ex-demon couldn't have been more grateful. That fateful day, a lady friend of Gaius' had summoned Anyanka to exact vengeance on the physician. The reason was unknown. She was certain that he would never forgive her.

Anya turned away for a moment and then cast a glance to Willow.

"I care too much about Xander to run the risk of you being executed," Anya started.

She looked at herself and her companions, frowning.

"Besides, we can't enter Camelot's castle dressed like this...that would raise suspicions too. We need to look like we fit in."

"And how do we do that exactly?" Buffy asked Anya.

OoOoOoOoO

"So...what's your name?" Spike asked the old man.

The old man looked at him and scowled.

"My name is my name. The question is what is yours?" he quipped.

Xander eyed the old man.

"This guy is one egg short of a dozen..." he whispered to Spike.

The vampire ignored him.

"Spike an' this cutie is Xander or Whelp as I call him. Again, before I lose my patience, what is your name?"

Xander rolled his brown eyes and sighed.

"My name isn't important you clotpole!" the old man sneered and upped his pace.

"We need to find the others," Xander said.

The longer they remained separated, the risk of them being in serious danger increased. Xander had every faith that Buffy could put up a good fight and that Willow could use magic to defend herself. But Dawn and Anya would be less able to protect themselves. Spike picked up on the worry in his voice.

"They will be fine, Whelp. The slayer can protect them."

"It's not Buffy I'm worried about..."

The old man was picking up his pace. The woodland of Camelot was a friend to no one. The longer they roamed the more time his enemies and the enemies of the kingdom would have to strike.

Spike was able to keep up but Xander wasn't.

"Hey, can we slow down a bit...some of us aren't built for this," the carpenter huffed.

The old man grunted and whispered something.

"If a withering old git can do it, I'm sure you can, Whelp!" Spike replied, smirking to himself.

The old man raised his hand in front of him, muttering a few words that neither of his rescuers understood. The path ahead of them slowly glistened. He had heard what the bleached vampire had said but chose not to react. If he had been in his full old man persona, he wouldn't hesitate in making a quick snap back. But he couldn't stay in character. He was instantly reminded of when their eyes locked with each other and that all too familiar stare that Spike had. The old man persona was slipping and he knew the vampire could sense it.

Once they were safe at his hut, the old man would drop the act and show them who he really was. Maybe then the vampire would realise who he was.

Meanwhile behind him, Xander quickened his pace, trying to catch up to Spike.

"Sod off!"

Spike increased his speed, which only served to speed Xander up even more. The carpenter eventually caught up to the vampire and snarled him.

"I don't have super-speed like you..." he said, out of breath.

Xander coughed and then continued.

"...He quite clearly uses magic. He could be using that to give himself energy," he said in a hushed tone.

Spike looked at him.

"That is a good guess for you. When we get back to Sunnydale be sure to check your IQ, you're not as dumb as you look," he teased.

"I hate you," Xander replied.

"Feelings mutual."

The brown haired man despised Spike with every fibre of his being. He hated every vampire and didn't see them as good citizens. Government chip or no government chip; If his ulterior motive hadn't of been to woo Buffy then there would've been the slim chance the carpenter actually getting along with him...maybe?

The vampire was about to speed up when the old man stopped dead in his tracks, holding his hand up to silence them.

"Hear that?" he croaked.

"No..." Xander replied, puzzled.

Spike stopped so he could tune in to the sound. Horses; two of them heading their way.

"We're bein' followed..."

Xander froze on the spot as the old man quickened his pace.

"My hut is a mere ten minutes away...hurry!" the old man instructed, running and muttering his words of magic.

As Xander and Spike took off, Gallion came speeding past on his horse. He swung his mace, knocking the old man off his feet. Spike sped up, hesitating before he pushed the assailant off his horse. He marched over and was caught off guard by Gallion's feet tripping him up.

"Bloody hell!"

The old man continued to chant as Gallion made his way to him. Eyes flashing gold and Gallion, once again was sent flying into a tree. This however didn't stop him for long and Galiion quickly rose.

Jumping off his horse, Melor followed, twirling the sword. His eyes landed on Xander.

"Gallion, get up and take care of the old man and his saviour! I will see to the demon."

Xander caught his gaze and froze on the spot.

"Demon?!" he exclaimed.

Melor was secretly terrified but wouldn't let it show as he advanced on his target.

"Yes...you are the demon that we seek to destroy."

"No-no I'm not! See, no fangs!" Xander said, dodging Melor's first swing of the sword.

Meanwhile, Gallion had got gained speed, swiftly making his way towards Spike. The vampire tilted his head and braced himself for the pain that was about to invade his skull. His right fist collided with Gallion's stomach.

"Argh!"

Spike blinked past the pain and kicked Gallion before he had chance to get up once more. At this moment, he saw Melor advancing onto Xander and ran towards him. The old man didn't see the vampire running but noticed the sapphire emblem on the handle of the sword.

_The dochraid's sign. If the boy gets hit with that he will die _the old man thought frantically to himself. Making it up onto his feet, bones creaking, he began to chant.

Melor lifted his sword aiming the sharpened end at Xander. The boy held his arms up as a shield, bracing himself for impact.

The next thing, a hard but cold hand roughly pushed him to the ground. The sword penetrated Spike's stomach and he cried out on pain. Xander looked up from the ground and swallowed in disbelief. The vampire who he hated so much had saved him.

"Spike!" he yelled, rushing to his side.

" !" Spike replied, shoving the boy out of harms way.

The old man stopped chanting at the scene before him. Anger swirling in his eyes. Noticing Gallion was beginning to rise once more, he decided to aim his magic in his direction, ensnaring the horseman in a trap.

The vampire swiftly pulled out the sword and brutally kicked Melor with all his might, before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Merlin

_**AUTHOUR'S NOTES: Sorry for the delay in update as I have had a busy week. Here is chapter three!**_

**Chapter three**

Many feelings bombarded him all in one go. The most prominent was failure. How could he let this happen again? He had only just come back into his life and for the second time, he had failed to protect him. It crippled him. Tears of regret prickled the old man's brown eyes.

The vampire lay on the grass, blood slowly oozing from the wound. His brown haired companion was knelt by his side, trying to stem the bleeding with his jumper. The carpenter never imagined he would be in the situation where he was trying to save Spike. Being the cause of his injury? Now that wasn't an impossible thought. Then again, he never thought Spike would save his life.

Xander noted Spike had gone grey.

"...I shouldn't feel like this after bein' stabbed," Spike started.

He tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Urgh...something isn't right."

Xander could feel the blood seeping through.

"Hey, you'll be right as rain soon and back to annoying the hell out of me," he said, trying to mask his concern.

Instead of a cocky reply, Spike's eyes drifted shut. The carpenter panicked and slapped his face. The vampire growled in response.

"When I get up...I'm ringing your bloody neck out," Spike stated, with a scowl.

The old man had never moved so fast in his life, placing one of the vampire's arms around his shoulder. Xander quickly followed suit with the opposite arm.

"I don't need carrying," Spike protested weakly.

Luckily for him, neither of the men took note of what he had said.

"We must hurry and get to my hut," the old man started.

He glanced at the bleach blonde man, fear washing over him.

"Before it's too late."

The rest of the trip to the old man's hut was silent, except for Spike voicing his disapproval of being helped. When they could see the hut in the distance, the old man cast a glance back to the injured vampire and then to his hut. He had cast a spell of protection to stop Morgana or anything else that was evil from finding him and attacking. The demon that had already done two acts of good that day would not be able to enter unless he brought the barrier down.

Xander had noticed the old man had come to a slow pace.

"As much as I can't stand the evil undead...I don't want to see him deader than he is already," he said, hinting for the old man to hurry.

Instead of responding, the old man kept his eyes trained on his hut.

"Andetta Columba isrbodung begang."

A brief glimmer of light shone around the hut.

"The quicker we get inside, the quicker I can reset the barrier!" the old man exclaimed.

Xander picked up the pace, noting how Spike hadn't protested in a while.

"Have you seen the latest episode of Passions?"

All the carpenter got in response was a grunt.

As they entered the hut, the old man instructed Xander to lay the vampire on to the bed in the far corner, while he went back outside to reseal the barrier. Upon his return, he collected a variety of supplies. Spike's head landed with a thump as Xander tried to lay him down as gently as he could and Spike groaned. The vampire was barely conscious and was a lot heavier than he looked.

Xander looked to the jumper, which had now been completely saturated with blood.

"Oh god..." he whispered, standing in the middle of the room.

The old man shuffled past Xander and straight to Spike.

Eying the blood soaked jumper, the sorcerer began to unravel it. He knew that the damage was far greater than a stab wound and that was why he had to work quicker than he had ever done. It was at this time the old man was grateful to Gaius for teaching him how to be a physician.

"Is it as bad as it looks?" Xander asked.

The old man peeled the jumper away, quickly replacing it with a thick bandage.

"It is not as deep as I anticipated..." he replied, fear lacing his worn voice.

"There's a but comin'," Spike whispered, trying to get a look at the wound.

This rewarded him with a gentle push from the old man.

"Would you do as you are told for once in your life!" he shouted.

All eyes landed on him.

"You know him?" the carpenter questioned.

Spike looked up to the old man. Blue eyes clashed with brown and then the vampire's gaze went to his frenemy.

"I've never met him before in my life, mate."

He looked to his patient. Hurt, anger and disappointment crossed them briefly before he carried on speaking.

"The sword that was used was enchanted by the Dochraid...I know a mortal would instantly die and that a sorcerer would die slower...I do not know what effect it would have on a demon..."

"So is there anything you can do? I mean you obviously know magic. Can't you just magic away the effects?" Xander replied.

The old man stood in the same spot for what seemed like an eternity. Not moving or speaking. This annoyed the carpenter a lot. He was about to voice his disapproval when the old man spoke.

"There is something, but I do not have what I need here..." he started.

The sorcerer took his satchel and began to pack a couple of books and supplies.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave us soddin' well stranded," Spike growled.

He held his side, hissing in pain as he sat up.

"We don't even know where we are...or where the others are..." Xander added.

The gut instinct inside of him knew his saviour had no idea who he was but to not recognise where he was made reality crash down around him like a ton of bricks.

Placing the satchel over his head, the old man looked back to the other men.

"I need to retrieve vital supplies from Camelot that I do not have here. It is but a short distance from here and you will be perfectly safe. I cannot say where your friends are but I will keep a look out."

It took a moment before Xander replied with "...Wait, how can we be in Camelot? Is this some sort of a back to the future thing but instead we've gone to the past?"

The old man raised a brow and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Seems so, Whelp."

The old man noted that the blood was beginning to seep through the bandage.

"Xander, change the bandage once the blood has seeped through completely...and make sure Spike does not move around. The less mobile he is the better," he instructed, passing Xander all that he needed.

"I can do the bandages, not sure about keeping him still...besides I'm not sure the last time that he drank blood was."

"Try your best," the old man croaked, crinkling his nose up at the thought of someone drinking blood.

_It is part of his nature now _the old man thought.

He was about to leave when Spike's familiar voice hit his ears.

"Tell me your name."

The old man glanced at the vampire from across his shoulder.

"I am known by many names...but you can call me Emrys."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Morgana's green eyes clashed with Agravain's worried brown eyes.

"You are starting to make a habit of letting me down, Agravain."

She rose from her dark throne, her tattered dress flowing behind her. Taking a step closer to her most loyal servant, Morgana looked to him, pointedly.

"Please explain to me how Emrys invaded you this time."

Agravain shuffled on the spot, his gaze cast on the ground.

"He had help, M'lady in the form of a demon."

"Demon? What sort of demon?" she quizzed.

"I am not entirely certain...his eyes flash amber and his face changed. He had fangs and was quite agile, for a corpse."

Morgana tilted her head slightly.

"Corpse?"

"He was stone cold when I touched him. Even though his chest rose and fell with each breath, his jugular was not moving. I suspect I encountered a vampire, M'lady," Agravain stated.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"I'm not sure I believe you, vampires are nothing but a folk tale that the Druids made up...However that is no excuse to let Emrys escape!" Morgana roared, gold flickered in her eyes.

Agravain could feel the air being sucked out from his lungs.

"Morgana, please!" he gasped, falling to his knees.

Deciding she needed all the allies she could get, Morgana released Agravain. He took in a few deep breaths as he listened to his mistress talk.

"I want you to listen very carefully...if you fail me one more time Agravain, I will send you back to your grave," she started.

The priestess crotched down to his level.

"Is that clear?"

Agravain nodded his head. Eying her up, he decided it was now or never. She needed to know one way or the other. The information he now had from his altercation with the demon may keep him from being sent back to being nothing more than fertiliser.

"...There is something you should know about the demon, M'lady."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I still don't understand why I'm the one who has to do this," Buffy groaned.

"Because, you're the one with super slayer strength...you can easily take them," Anya whispered from her hiding spot.

"I don't want to attack innocent people!" the slayer replied in a panicky hushed tone.

Anya stepped out slightly and looked all serious.

"They are loaded so won't miss anything," Anya started.

"Besides, there is four of them and four of us...just the right amount of clothing we need to get into the Castle."

Dawn and Willow had their own tree to hide behind, whilst they could watch this plan unfold. No one thought it was a good idea. However, no one had thought of a better idea.

"I'm not sure I like this," Dawn whispered.

"Me neither. It feels all shades of wrong...I mean I'd love to keep my head attached to my shoulders but using magic would be so much easier than-"

"Ambushing some rich people?" the youngest Scooby interrupted.

The witch nodded her head.

"Robbing from the rich to give to the poor was more Robin Hood's MO not mine," Buffy said, keeping an eye out for the carriage.

"That's beside the point, Buffy! We have no chance of getting to Gaius dressed the way we are! We won't get through the citadel, let alone the castle doors!" Anya exclaimed.

Just as the slayer was about to resort, the carriage came into view. A man sat in the seat, holding the white horses reigns. The horse was pulling a dark oak carriage with beautiful golden artwork on the door frame.

"Suck it up butter cup, its show time," Anya said, before returning to her hiding place.

"Here goes nothing..." she muttered.

Buffy waved her arms around, signalling for the carriage to stop.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

The man stopped the carriage.

"How can I be of assistance?" the driver asked, eying her up.

She looked around frantically. Bending down, she rubbed her shin.

"I-I...was attacked by a woman..." Buffy sobbed.

The driver hopped down from his seat and headed towards the slayer. Meanwhile, Dawn and Willow looked on, worried their plan would fail. Anya, on the other hand had to stifle a laugh with her hand.

"She kicked my shin, then punched me!" she wailed.

The driver etched closer.

"Elyan, why have we stopped?" a woman's voice came from the carriage.

"Just a moment Lady Beth," The driver said, before turning his attention back to Buffy.

"Where did she go? What did she look like, M'lady?"

"She was about five foot three, blonde hair...and she went that way," Buffy replied, pointing to her right.

As Elyan turned to where the slayer had pointed, she quickly stood back up, kicking him in the shin and punching him in the head.

"Argh! What the-!" Elyan exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Buffy gave him another punch, causing him to let out a shriek, rendering unconscious. The rest of the women emerged from their hiding spots just as the women in the carriage came out.

"Sorry ladies, but we are going to need your dresses," Anya stated.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The old man looked up to the gates of the citadel. It didn't take him that long to reach it. Taking a bottle out of his pocket, he quickly popped the corked and downed it in one.

A soft burp emitted from his lips as his once wrinkled skin had turned back smooth and young. His beard was no longer there and his once long and white hair was replaced with a mop of short, brown hair. The once old man's entire had also changed. He now wore brown, boots, trousers and jacket, which was paired with a blue shirt and red neckerchief.

He gently kicked the horse with both heels, a silent command that let it know to carry on.

A short while later, he tied up the horse and made his way through the courtyard and into the castle.

The young boy had a few places he had to go before he made his way back to the hut. And he knew if the demon was to have any chance of survival then he would need blood to drink. That image of him drinking blood still haunted him. Then his thought turned to the possibility of him failing to save him yet another time.

_No, I cannot let him down again. I must find a way to save him _he thought.

Making his way to the quarters he shared with the court physician, the boy gently pushed the door open.

"Gaius?" he called.

He let out a brief sigh of relief when there was no response. Quickly rushing inside, he began to gather his supplies. More bandages and some of Gaius' cooked up pain killers he used to give to Uthur for old battle wounds. Arthur had also used it many of times to aid the healing from similar injuries.

Once he had finished gathering the medical supplies, his attention turned to the magical supplies. He made his way to his room, retrieving a book and a box from under his bed. The creek the lid of the box made was loud but didn't slow the boy down.

He held a dark green crystal in his hand and let a small smile play on his lips before placing the box back. This was the first step in finding a cure for the demon. He knew that in order to combat the magic of the Dochraid he needed more powerful magic than he could do alone. This meant he had to seek out the help from something that he wished he could leave in peace. The great dragon, Kilgarrah.

As the boy made his way to the door, it opened to reveal a surprised Gaius.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" the physician asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Merlin looked to the man he thought as a father.

"I was attacked by Morgana's men...they nearly killed me Gaius, until..." he trailed off.

"Until what?"

"I was saved. One man fought them off, they helped me and then, he got hurt...and I can't stay, I have to-to save him before it's too late..." Merlin said, his voice dripping with fear.

Merlin headed for the door, but Gaius' voice stopped him.

"What aren't you telling me, Merlin?"

Merlin turned to face the physician, tears welling in his eyes. He gave Gaius a sad look and walked out the door.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted after him.

By the time he had reached the door, the boy had disappeared from sight.

_**AUTHOUR'S NOTES: I'd like to take this time to thank you all for reading and reviewing the story so far. This is a story I have been contemplating writing for a long time and have finally got the courage to do so. I am planning on having chapter four ready soon but in the meantime, please carry on reading and review. Love and light.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and the creators of Merlin.

_**Author's notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. Here is chapter Four.**_

**Chapter four**

The carpenter had moved the only chair in the hut to sit opposite Spike. He wanted to make sure that if his condition were to change suddenly, he would be able to jump into action. Not that he knew what to do. Xander had never thought of Spike as a friend before but his actions that day were starting to chip away at his hatred for the vampire.

"Spike?"

"Hmm..." came Spike's quiet reply.

"I..." Xander started.

"Spit it out Harris..."

Xander nervously cleared his throat, idling twiddling his thumbs.

"...Thanks, for you know..."

"Takin' a sword for you?"

"Yeah...that," the carpenter said.

He pulled his stool closer to the bed, his look turned from sheepish to serious.

"Why?" Xander questioned.

Silence filled the air, while Spike turned his head on the pillow to look the boy in the eye.

"Because, even though we don' see eye to eye and we probably never will...you're an innocent man. A proverbial pain in my ass but still...you're innocent," he started.

Shifting so he could get a better look at the boy, Spike's eyes turned sorrowful.

"Besides, the slayer doesn't care if I live or die, I'm beneath her...You on the other hand are her friend. You'll have me in your corner whether I like you or not."

It was Xander's turn to shift on the spot.

"Why? If you hate me so much, why save me? Surely if I'm innocent or not doesn't matter," the carpenter questioned again.

"Because I love her, that's why. Doesn't matter whether she never loves me back or if she hates me until the end of time. I do the things I do to protect the people around her...After seeing how broken she was when her mum died I never want to see her experience the pain of losing someone close to her again," the vampire responded.

Xander heard the truth in Spike's words and seen it in his eyes. He really did love Buffy. Maybe the chip did act like an artificial soul.

"Touché," was all he could say in reply.

The vampire tried to sit up like he had previously but the excruciating pain from his side made it impossible.

"Bloody sick of this," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Hopefully Emrys won't be long then, hey?" Xander replied as Spike flopped back down in defeat.

The carpenter noticed that the bandage Emrys had placed on earlier was now turning crimson. He awkwardly stood up and retrieved a fresh bandage. As he made his way back over to the vampire, Spike's eyes were being to drift shut.

"I'm going to have to change the bandage. Is that ok?" Xander asked, worry dripping from every word.

Blue eyes briefly flickered open.

"Go on..." came his weak reply.

The beads of sweat had already formed on the bleach blonde's forehead. If Emrys was going to stand a chance in saving Spike he would have to hurry.

OoOoOoOoOo

Anya, Buffy, Willow and Dawn wore the fruits of their ambush. The women had made it to the citadel in one piece just as the sun shone to mark the beginning of a new day. Dawn had stopped moaning about being hungry...for the most part, Buffy had come to terms with what she had done, and Willow was taking in her surroundings. Anya's thoughts drifted to Xander. She missed him. Not just for the orgasms but his company. None of them understood her like he did and that was the quality she loved most about him. He was able to look past her violent past as a vengeance demon and love her like none of it ever happened. Shame he couldn't treat Spike the same way. Without the sexual part, of course.

Camelot was a truly beautiful place.

The ex-demon was certain her plan was fool proof. That certain that she didn't see this coming. As the metal gate of their cell slammed shut and the guard walked away. Dawn burst into tears. Anya let her hands wrap around the bars. How could she be so foolish? Of course the plan was doomed to fail. The carriage Buffy ambushed was almost certainly heading the same way as them. This meant, after they had de-robed the women, they and their driver would alert Uthur of the attack.

"We're going to die," Dawn stated.

"No, we're not, Dawnie, don't think like that."

"How can I not?! When the knights of Camelot have thrown us in here?" the teen asked her sister.

"I wish Spike was here..." Dawn whispered.

"Why though? It's not like I can't protect you."

Dawn nodded slightly and sniffed.

"It's not that...Just, if he were here then I'd know he wasn't dead," the teen sobbed.

Buffy hugged her little sister, soothing her. They needed all the help they could get. Buffy knew that Spike would have found a way to stop them from being locked up. Her anger for the trouble Anya had got them into was quickly bubbling to the surface. She was right. Buffy knew it. Heck, they all did. King Uthur was going to execute them, there was no denying it.

"I thought your plan would work?" Buffy said, bringing Anya out of her thoughts.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Anya whispered.

"You had me attack an innocent man and rob four innocent women because you said the use of magic would end up with us being executed...But here we are, sat in a dungeon," Buffy started.

Walking away from her distraught sister, the slayer stood next to the ex-demon.

"We ended up in the same place!"

"Shoulda just let me use magic, Anya. At least then we would've been dead by now..." Willow muttered from the corner of the cell.

"Will!" Buffy exclaimed.

The witch shrugged.

"It's true though."

Anya turned to face the blonde woman beside her.

"It was supposed to be a fool proof plan. Ambush the carriage, get the dresses, get inside Camelot and find Gaius. I had no idea this was going to happen, Buffy! And it was downright better than letting Willow go all Sabrina on us, getting us all executed in the process," she huffed.

"Yeah...but we're going to get executed now either way!" Dawn sniffled.

The argument between the women continued, their attention was so focussed on each other that they didn't hear the distinct sound of heels walking towards their cell. The occupant of said heels, held her petit hands together in front of her as she watched Anya, Buffy and Willow go back and forth. Her cerulean blue eyes landed on Dawn. She was now huddled in the corner, away from the rest of them. The woman felt a pang of empathy wash over her. Dawn looked starved, exhausted and innocent to her.

She had heard enough of them arguing. Clearing her throat made silence fall and all eyes landed on her. The dress that clung to her body was a beautiful maroon colour; the top part was encrusted with tiny silver jewels. Her sandy blonde hair fell softly on her shoulders. There was a look of royalty about her. Buffy caught her gaze and noticed how blue her eyes were. She swore it was like she had looked into them before, but where?

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Buffy," came the slayer's confident reply.

W-Willow," the witch responded.

"Dawn," the teen whispered for her corner.

"Princess Gwenivere?" Anya asked, instead of giving her name.

The ex-demon instantly knew who she was. Even though the last time she had seen Gwenivere and her brother Arthur they were only ten years of age. Gwenivere, was perplexed as to how one of her prisoners knew her name. She took a step closer to the cell, gaze never wavering.

"Queen Gwenivere," Gwenivere corrected.

If she was queen of Camelot, then that could mean only one thing. Anya looked the queen in the eye.

"When did Uthur pass?"Anya asked.

The mere mention of Uther's name sent a wave of anger through her body. The relationship Gwenivere had with her father was strained due to his brutality towards anyone who used magic. It didn't matter if they were innocent or not. Uthur believed magic was for evil and could never be used for good. She knew deep down that magic could be a force for good, if used by the right person. Gwenivere knew that Merlin was one of those people.

Noting the queen had yet to answer, Anya went ahead and asked another question.

"Arthur?" the ex-demon asked.

"Give her a chance to answer, Anya," Buffy muttered.

Anger was change to sadness as her brother's name was spoken. The relationship between brother and sister was so much different than the one she had with her father. When Arthur was crowned king, he decided to make Gwenivere queen so she could have a fair say in what went on. After all, Camelot was her kingdom too. His decision was sniggered at. Being king meant you had to marry and secure a future heir to the throne. Arthur didn't like the idea of being told what to do. He was a rule breaker.

"My father died a few years ago...Arthur died eighteen months ago at the battle of Camlan...but that does not concern me at this precise moment in time."

Uther and Arthur were both dead. Magic could've been used to get those clothes and food they needed to pull the plan off. Anya's plan had failed epically and the full weight of that lay on her shoulders.

Gwenieve briefly let her gaze wander to Buffy, noting how she looked to be the leader of this band of thiefs.

"What does concern me is that you have somehow decided that you have the right to ambush those women...The safety of the kingdom is already compromised enough without the pettiness of robberies...give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you executed?" she continued.

"Gaius," Anya stated.

"Gaius?" the queen echoed.

"I am a friend of his. We came here to seek his help. I'd tell you the full story but I doubt you'll believe me."

"Try me."

Anya was about to speak when Buffy interrupted.

"We don't belong here...it was never our intention to hurt anyone."

"You knocked out their driver and forced them to hand over their clothes, how do you not deserve to be locked away?" the queen asked incredulously.

Buffy sighed deeply.

"I don't mean here...I meant Camelot. This time, this place. We shouldn't be here."

Gwenieve looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look your majesty, I think it would be a good idea if you spoke to Gaius...he knows me and has a lot of knowledge on time travel," Anya replied.

There was a moment of silence before Gwenivere spoke.

"Time travel...?"

"Yes." replied Buffy.

"Gaius would know better than to associate with a common thief, especially when he has been the court physician since before me and Arthur were born," she combated, trying to ignore that feeling rising inside of her.

"It was a long time ago...in fact the last time I saw him-I did something, to him...I had no choice, Gwen...it was part of my job. She summoned me to exact vengeance on Gaius and I had to obey," Anya explained.

Gwen flinched. No one had called her Gwen since Arthur said his final farewell to her that day. Her brain quickly went back to what Anya said. It was part of her job; exact vengeance. That was when she realised who she was dealing with.

"Anyanka?!" Gwen asked.

"Yes Gwen, it's me."

Now the queen grew angry. She began to walk up and down in front of the cell. Pointing her slim finger in Anya's direction.

"You have the audacity to come back here after what you did to him?! The pain you inflicted on him still haunts him now. Gaius was a good friend to you...I should have you executed on the spot for that alone!" she hissed.

"Don't you think I know that?! If I refused to exact vengeance I would've been dead...no one refuses a wish..." Anya started.

She took some time to compose herself before continuing.

"I can't take back what I did to Gaius that day and I can't take back taking these lovely silk dresses from those women...All I want is forgiveness; and help in getting my other friends back."

Gwen came to a halt in front of Anya. She glanced at Dawn who shied away from the queen. Her gaze then went to Willow, who seemed scared of her. Finally, Gwenivere's gaze landed on Buffy. The slayer gave off the vibe that she wasn't pleased with Anya or this situation. However, she had to be certain that what they were saying is the truth.

"It is not my place to forgive you, Anyanka...And I cannot just overlook the crime you have committed either." her tone was quiet but serious.

Her blue eyes yet again went back to the quaking girl in the corner. Gwenivere turned on her heel towards the exit, stopping at one of the guard's.

"See to it that the prisoners get some food and water," she instructed.

And then she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOo

Merlin had already completed two out of the three tasks he had as nightfall began to slowly creep down onto Camelot. The warlock had endured the palace cook throwing bread at him and yelling at the boy to get out of her kitchen whilst he retrieved the blood the vampire needed. Merlin had grabbed enough to sustain the vampire for a couple of days but not too much that the cook would suspect him of taking them. What did she use the pig's blood for anyway? The crimson red liquid sloshing around in the jar was enough to make him feel weak.

Merlin had left the most difficult task till last. The warlock had anticipated that getting the great dragon to agree to help him was going to be no small feat and that he was going to need a lot of convincing. He promised Kilgharrah eighteen months ago that he would never call on him again. That he could finally rest after all the years of torment and service he had provided. Breaking that promise was not something Merlin took lightly. Even though he was a dragon lord, he felt like he and Kilgharrah were kin. Time was catching up on the warlock and the longer he took to get what he needed, the less time he would have to save Spike.

The warlock had come to a large field. Plenty of landing space for the dragon. He jumped down from his horse and tied the reigns to a nearby tree. Merlin closed his eyes and readied himself for what he was about to do.

"O Dragarn! E male, soi ftengometta tesd'hup anakess! Erkheo! Non intende karg e massaed fulacson!" Merlin roared his command.

A few seconds later, Kilgharrah came fly in, landing closer to the warlock than he thought he would. He noticed how his wings were tattered, full of holes and Kilgharrah looked like he had aged a thousand more years in the short time since they last met. The great dragon and Merlin looked each other in the eye for a brief moment.

"I thought you were never going to call for me again," Kilgharrah said.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, old friend but I need your help," Merlin replied.

To that, the great dragon let out a laugh that was more like a roar. Merlin was confused.

"What's so funny?"

Kilgharrah stopped and looked back at Merlin, sincerity in his wisdom filled eyes.

"I know."

"You know...what?"

"I knew you were going to call on me...and I knew the reason why," the dragon stated, lifting his head.

Kilgharrah watched as the cogs in Merlin's mind turned and the penny finally dropped. He gave a small smile.

"H-How did you...?"

"I told you all those months ago that this was just the beginning...this was always meant to be and he was always meant to be," Kilgharrah reminded Merlin.

Silence fell as the full power of the great dragon's words sank into his mind. He knew all along. That hurt the warlock more than he thought it would. He was Kilgharrah's master but still considered him a friend.

"You knew he was going to return all this time?" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah nodded.

"I did...but you are wasting time dwelling on this, Merlin."

"I heard a legend that the exhaled air of a dragon could undo the darkest of magics...if used in the correct way," Merlin informed.

"Do you have it?"

The boy nodded and proceeded to fish around his satchel until he found the item in question. Pulling out the dark green gem, Merlin held it out in his hands for the dragon to take into the air. Nothing much happened, until Kilgharrah took a deep breath in and snorting it back out and over the gem. The gem began to have a soft white hue to it, whilst remaining dark green. Merlin watched in fascination as the gem landed back into his hands.

"I trust you have the incantation?" Kilgharrah enquired.

"Yes."

"Good...if the spell is performed correctly, the gem will return to its natural state and you will know it has worked."

"What if I don't get it right? What if my magic isn't strong enough..." Merlin worried.

"Merlin...you are the greatest sorcerer that will ever exist on this earth...I have every faith that you will succeed in saving the vampire."

Merlin looked to the ground, another batch of tears filled his brown eyes as his thoughts drifted to the past. He failed last time, why should this be any different?

"Kilgharrah...I failed to stop him dying last time, why is it different now?" Merlin said, hesitantly.

"Because young warlock, this was always meant to be."

OoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Leon has told him Gwenivere requested his presence in her chambers, Gaius went. He knew she had been suffering with headaches recently and wanted to help remedy them. Nothing had worked so far, so he took a new concoction along with him.

As his knuckled wrapped on her door, Gaius' thoughts turned to Merlin. He knew the boy was hiding something from him and that hurt the physician more than he cared to admit. The door opened and Gaius bowed slightly.

"You requested my presence, M'lady?"

"Yes Gaius, come in," Gwenivere invited him in.

She shut the door and Gaius stood in the middle of the floor.

"I have bought you a new remedy to try, your majesty...it is an improved version of the last one, however I'm confident that you will gain the relief you are looking for," he informed, setting the bottle of potion on the table.

Gwenivere smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you, Gaius. That isn't the reason I asked to see you though," she started.

The queen took a seat at the table and looked at the physician.

"Please, take a seat," she gestured.

Puzzled, Gaius did as he was told. They both tucked their chairs in. The queen looked more intrigued than he had ever seen her.

"If someone had magic that was powerful, could they time travel?" Gwenivere asked.

Gaius thought for a minute or so before responding.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a far stretch, your majesty...can I ask why you want to know?"

Gwenivere nodded, absently. She noticed how Gaius looked at her, like he was reading her mind. She visibly shook her head.

"Let me stop you there, Gaius. I don't want to time travel...as much as I miss Arthur, I do not think that would be a wise thing to do," she said, blue eyes, threatening to fill with tears.

"That is the best choice, Gwenivere and we all miss him, your majesty," he replied, placing his hand briefly on top of hers.

She smiled at yet another gesture of kindness. The man in front of her had been a better father than her own, at times. Gwenivere knew if she ever needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge her, she would go to Gaius. She often wondered how many more people considered him in this way. Shaking her head again to get back on to the topic at hand.

"Did you hear about the robbery of four women?" Gwenivere asked.

"Yes...their driver was knocked out and they were asked to be handed over. It is a very peculiar incident I must say."

"I have the culprits in a cell..." she informed him.

Gaius smiled.

"Well that was quick work from the guards."

"Gaius..." Gwenivere started.

She took his hand back in hers, looking him in the eye. Now he started to worry.

"They spoke of time travel and not belonging here...one of them said she knew you."

"You must believe me when I say I do not know them..." Gaius insisted.

The queen let out a soft sigh. There was no easy way to do this, she opted for jumping straight to the point.

"...One of them is Anyanka."

Gaius looked to Gwenivere in shock, pulling his hand away from hers. He seemed unable to speak so she continued.

"She and her accomplices have committed a crime and I know she caused you unimaginable pain and suffering. If it were up to me they would be executed. _**She**_ would be executed," she said, emphasising the word she.

His gaze cast upon the floor.

"But that does not mean they have to be. I am willing to create other means for them to pay for what they have done. I don't believe for one second they had ill intentions or that they meant any harm, Gaius. It seems they have other members of their party missing and could do with our help in looking for them and with Morgana back from the dead; I fear she may have had a part to play in them being here in the first place. Although I do not know why...I know that this is a lot to take in and usually I would make the call but because of your history with Anyanka and what she did to you I wanted this to be your decision," Gwenivere explained softly.

Gaius digested every last word his sovereign had said but didn't know how to respond, except for grasping her hand in his and keeping his now tearful gaze to the floor. She let him have some quiet moments to let the words sink in before speaking.

"Do you wish Anyanka dead?"

"No," Gaius responded, lifting his head back up.

Gwenivere smiled softly, getting up from her chair, she hugged Gaius, planting a daughterly kiss to his forehead.

"Then I have my answer."

The queen removed her arms but still stood next to the physician.

"Gaius, before I release them, I want a meeting with the girl called Buffy I would like Merlin to cast a truth spell, just to be on the safe side, can you inform them of this?" she asked.

"I can but I do not know if Merlin will be comfortable in doing this," came his sombre response.

"I understand his magic is not something to be abused. However, I do not see any other way in making sure what they say is the truth...Go to her cell and inform Anyanka of this decision. Tell her and her friends they will be spending the night or two in the cells whilst I ensure they are telling the truth and we will deal with the consequences afterwards."

OoOoOoOoOo

Back at the hut things had taken a turn for the worse. Xander had been unable to get a response from the vampire in a while. The beads of sweat were vastly increasing, his skin was turning a shade of grey that he had never seen before.

Xander mopped up the beads with a damp cloth, his brows etched together with concern.

"Don't you die on me...I want Buffy to be the one to stake you," he joked.

When he got no response from the vampire, Xander closed his eyes to stop the tears that he never wanted to fall.

"Please, if there is a god. Don't let this be the way he dies."

Xander silently prayed for Emrys to return.

_**Author's notes: A slightly longer chapter than usual. Please carry on reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter five will be posted by the weekend at the latest. However if I can it will be posted sooner. Love and light to you all xxxx**_


End file.
